meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Lazuli
First Season Carlos seen as the first Casanova of the Kalahari on Meerkat Manor. He was from the Whiskers' rivals, the Lazuli. Upon his first appearence in the second episode, where he was trying to woo one of the babysitters. Carlos moved closer and closer to the babysitting burrow and ignored the babysitters scent marking. Carlos made it to only a few feet from the young pups making everyone nervious. Then finally young male Pookie set out to get help. Carlos was unable to entice a female, thanks to Flower and Zaphod return. He later returned and mated witha young female named Daisy(Super Furry Animal). She later gave birth to a litter of pup but they were abandon. Next, he mated with Mozart, followed by the evicted Tosca(Baddiel). Mozat lost the litter while Tosca' pups were never mention, she most likely aborted the litter. He was seen with Tosca on the last episode, though it was assumed this Tosca was played by another female, do to differant dye marks and the fact that Yossarian was trying to mate with her which suggests that wasn't her, because she was his niece, so although meerkats never mate with first generation relations. This female may have been an evicted Zappa, Vivian or Young Ones female. Tosca choose Carlos over Yossarian in the end. Carlos didn't stay with the female however because Tosca disappeared in-between the second scene. Second Season Carlos appeared againg and kept roving at the Whiskers but never at the Commandos. He tried to mate with Mozart but she found his grandfather Sondheim(Stinker) more interesting. Carlos returned to the Whiskers a few weeks later and foudn evicted Mozart. He tried win over Mozart favor but she was more interested in getting back into her family and so rejected him. After failing at love twice, Carlos failed to be mentioned again for the rest of the season. However Daisy(Armanita Ditch) became pregnant and played Daisy being evicted by Mozart(Cruise). It was believed by fans she had mated with Carlos, though it was unclear who fathered the pups, JD or another Lazuli male or another rover from a differant group. Her pups were abandon and killed while real Mozart did give birth to a second litter but this litter was never seen in the show. Third Season Carlos wasn't seen much at the beginning until he formed the Starsky. He was seen as the dominant male with a scar on his face which he recieved from Hannibal. His old flame Mozart fought for dominance with his new mate Kinkaju. He fathered both of their litters, but neither of them survived. Mozart gave birth first but her litter was killed by her half-sister, Kinkaju, who became the dominant female. Carlos' infection slowed him down frequently and when he tried to return home early, he failed to appear at the burrow. Carlos sadly died from the infection. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Carlos also appeared in Ella, A Meerkat's Tale (a 2005 documentary by Oxford Scientific Films). Like in Meerkat Manor, he was a roving male from a rival gang. Carlos mated with the main character'syounger sister Daisy(Super Furry Animal) and later reappeared to mate with Ella(Baddiel) after she was permenately evicted from her family. Actors Carlos was mainly played by JD who often roved at other groups, but only seen at the Whiskers on Meerkat Manor. In the second season JD's brother Bobby played Carlos in a few episodes. JD was acting as dominant male so didn't rove much. There were many mobs but Carlos was only shown roving at the Whiskers. JD fathered most of the subordinante Whiskers females', not Bobby, who had disappeared half way through the second season. The role of Carlos was given back to JD who left the Lazuli and formed the Starsky. JD died from a TB infection but on the show, it was said he got his scar from Hannibal(Jim Bob) and died when his wound got infected. In Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Carlos was first played by JD but later, when mating with Ella (who was really Baddiel), was played by Bobby. Links Lazuli Mob Starsky Mob JD Lazuli Bobby Lazuli Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Fictional Meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats